meketa_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Alfakyn abr du Arucane
The Alfakyn abr du Arucane or Elves if the Living Fire is a small elf kingdom hidden within du Welden abr Datia, a giant forest covered almost entirely in a thick blanket of mist. Du Welden abr Datia. Du Welden abr Datia, or the Forest of Mists is the giant forest in which the Alfakyn abr du Arucane reside, the trees tower far over any normal tree you may encounter, and just three yards into the forest begins a thick blanket of mist that covers the trees throughout most of the forest, except for the locations of the three cities, the mist in these three locations is very thin, magically sung from the trees. In the deepest part of the forest, the Heart of du Welden abr Datia, the mist if thickest, impossible to see at all in this part of the forest, not even one's own nose, one must rely on their other senses in the heart. Where as the rest of the forest you can see the ground you are walking on as well as a few feet infront of you. Not many know the secrets of the Heart. Some say the forest was a daemons' nest before the Alfakyn abr du Arucane moved there. Du Eldunarί Du Eldunarί, or the Heart of Hearts is the "Heart of the Forest." It is a literal living, and always burning fire, made from the very beliefs of the people and the life force of the original leaders, the twin sisters, only a few know the secret of the Heart, and no high elf does. It is the deepest part of the forest, and is also near the crash site of a large meteorite. The forest was said to have been a daemons' nest before the heart was made. The Twin Sisters The Twin Sisters were the original leaders of the Alfakyn abr du Arucane, Ivana Dostya-Avanguard and Celesteel Dostya-Avanguard, known as the Sisters of Salvation, they were the ones who seperated their people from the High Elves, the ones who guided them to the forest, and in the end they gave their life force to create the Living Fire that burns in the heart of the forest. Now they are known as the Living Fire, and the Heart of the Forest. Though they never should have existed in the first place, they chose to go by the names of their parents instead of house name, hence why they are Dostya-Avanguard and not of house Silvaer. The thing is however both of their parents were female, each of them born from one of their mothers, how this is even possible is because of their mothers' Magia. Alfakyn abr du Arucane born this way are known as Pureborn for some unknown reason, they are creatures who technically should not exist, yet do, and as rare as they are, they are more powerful then any other of the Alfakyn abr du Arucane. Specifications Rank Structure: ''' Political Positions: King/Queen: King Ivander of house Avaguard (NPC.) Prince/Princess: Princess Lyra of house Avanguard. Royal Circle: The Wardens: Warden Commander: Warden Captain: Warden Sergeant: Warden Soldier: Military Positions: Knight Commander: Aryn of house Dostya. Knight Captain: Knight Lieutenant: Knight Sergeant: Knight Corporal: Knight Soldier: The Shadows: Shadow Grand Master: Shadow Master: Shadow: '''Cities: The Alfakyn abr du Arucane make their cities by singing magical songs to the trees which make them grow into the cities. They currently have three cities. Their capital, Blodhren Dras (Blood-Oath City.) And two others. Celobra Burthro Dras (Honor-Born City.) And Hvitr Kveykva Dras (White-Lightning City.) Though the second two are technically towns. Population (Minus the military part of the population.): ' Blodhren Dras: Two thousand, one hundred one. Celobra Burthro Dras: Six hundred twenty-four. Hvitr Kveykva Dras: Five hundred thrity-seven. Note: All of them know how to fight, though they are not soldiers. '''Military: ' Sverd abr du Brisingr (Sword of the Fire.): The primary army of the Alfakyn abr du Arucane, the Sverd abr du Brisingr numbers in one thousand soldiers. Skolir abr du Brisingr (Shield of the Fire.): The secondary army of the Alfakyn abr du Arucane, the Skolir abr du Brisingr number in nine hundred soldiers. Du Vardenar (The Wardens.): The elite unit of the Alfakyn abr du Arucane, these are the best of the best, du Vardenί number in one hundred twenty soldiers. The Wardens are tasked with staying vigilant against any daemons that may be still in the forest. Du Sundavar (The Shadows.): These are the the spies and assassins of the Alfakyn abr du Arucane, they number in fifty soldiers. '''Equipment: Armor: Alfakyn abr du Arucane wear plate and main armor made from Elf Steel, hard as steel but light as paper. Weapons: Alfakyn abr du Arucane use swords and shields made from the same Steel as their armor, their bow sung from the trees of du Welden abr Datia, or in the cases of a few specific elves, the heart of du Welden abr Datia, the arrows are made the same way. 'Houses: ' Primary Houses: House Silvaer: Decendants of the House Silvaer are known as The Wardens, they are the best of the best among the Alfakyn abr du Arucane, masters of Magia, masters of the sword and bow, masters of the stealth, they are truly the most skilled of the Alfakyn abr du Arucane. This is the oldest house among the Alfakyn abr du Arucane. House Avanguard: Decentants of the House Avanguard are normally political leaders and are generally skilled magic users. House Dostya: Decendants of the House Dostya are normally military leaders and and are generally skilled swordsman and archers. Secondary Houses: House Steela: Decendants of the House Steela are generally the main soldiers of the Alfakyn abr du Arucane, skilled with the sword and bow they are ready for the trails of combat. House Eneri: Decendants of the House Eneri are generally the main magic users of the Alfakyn abr du Arucane, skilled with their Magia they provide magical backup for the House Steela in the field, House Smitha: Decendants of the House Smitha are generally the main blacksmiths among the Alfakyn abr du Arucane, skilled in the arts of smithing these elves forge the swords, shields, daggers, and armor of the soldiers on the field. House Palanir: Decendants of the House Palanir, are generally, like the House Eneri, are magic users, however these ones focus less on magics useful on the field and more on magics useful for at home, they sing the bows and arrows of the archers from trees using their magic however that is a minor task, their main task is singing the plants so their food grows quickly and efficiently, or in the few cases they have sung the three cities of the Alfakyn abr du Arucane out of the forest. House Nightshae: Decendants of the House Nightshae are generally the main spies and assassins among the Alfakyn abr du Arucane, masters of the stealth, concealable weapons, persuasion, and the art of lying, they are always ready to collect information and assassinate priority targets. Note: Just to get this straight if people didn't understand this people from any house may choose to train in whatever they like, this is just a list of what the people from said house choose to do most commonly.